Spaíha
by Dryadeh
Summary: Ten cerca a tus amigos, pero ten aún más cerca a tus enemigos. Marlene McKinnon/Augustus Rookwood. Respuesta al Reto de la KDD pedido por Nott Mordred.


Este fic es la respuesta al reto que pidió Nott Mordred para la kdd que acabamos de hacer en Madrid. Los protagonistas son Marlene Mckinnon (Orden del Fénix original) y Augustus Rookwood, mortífago que fue espía en el ministerio durante la primera guerra. Me he adaptado al cannon todo lo posible teniendo en cuenta lo poco que sabemos de ambos. Espero que os guste :)

**Nota**: El título significa _Espía_, es la palabra procedente del gót. de la que deriva.

* * *

**Spaíha**

"_Ten cerca a tus amigos, pero ten aún más cerca a tus enemigos"._

-El padrino II-

El taconeo de sus zapatos retumbaba fuertemente por los pasillos vacíos del Ministerio. Marlene suspiró con cansancio y miró su reloj de muñeca para constatar que otra vez se había quedado más tiempo de la cuenta inmersa en el trabajo. Iba a llegar tarde a la reunión de la Orden, ella, que detestaba tanto la impuntualidad.

Tenía excusa, por supuesto. Trabajar en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional era agotador en esos tiempos, la guerra no ayudaba a mejorar las relaciones con el extranjero. El mundo entero estaba asustado por la subida de Lord Voldemort y su creciente cantidad de adeptos, no sólo en Reino Unido sino en todas partes. Los primeros ministros y ministras mágicos de los países de vecinos se mostraban esquivos y querían desentenderse del asunto, haciendo creer a sus ciudadanos que la guerra sólo estaba en las islas británicas. Pobres infelices débiles de temperamento. No es que su primer Ministro, Howard Lawhead, fuera mucho mejor pero al menos ellos tenían a Dumbledore. Él sabía lo que había que hacer y era la pequeña horma en el zapato del mago oscuro. Los miembros de la Orden ya habían salvado las vidas de varios magos y muggles y frustrado unos cuantos planes y ataques.

Pero para eso necesitaban reunirse y últimamente ella no tenía tiempo ni para eso.

Agarrando con decisión el asa de su maletín, Marlene aceleró el paso hasta llegar a los ascensores. Pulsó el botón y esperó pacientemente hasta que el traqueteo se detuvo a su altura y las puertas se abrieron acompañadas de una voz de mujer anunciando la planta en la que se encontraban.

El ascensor no estaba vacío. Augustus Rookwood estaba allí, impecable, como siempre. Apoyado con desidia y elegancia en la pared, la observaba fijamente con sus ojos negros. Tenía una mirada penetrante y persistente que ponía nerviosos a la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero Marlene creía que lo que más nervios provocaba era su ineludible aire de misterio. Era un inefable, y eso para la mayoría de los funcionarios del ministerio significaba "gente extraña". Augustus siempre llevaba guantes negros de piel, no importaba la estación del año o que estuviera dentro o fuera del Ministerio. Tenía una cuidada y delicada perilla tocada por un fino bigote negro y llevaba el pelo oscuro siempre impecablemente corto y peinado con la raya al lado. Su rostro era agradable y sus facciones armoniosas. A Marlene le parecía atractivo y a Martha Higgins, de recepción, también porque suspiraba cada vez que le veía pasar. No era la única claro, porque irradiaba lo que Marlene llamaba una especie de magnetismo animal. Estaba segura de que su patronus sería una pantera negra.

-Hola Mckinnon, ¿otra vez trabajando hasta tarde? –le preguntó él con su inconfundible voz. Augustus Rookwood tenía la voz perfecta de un héroe romántico byroniano, densa, rasposa y con un toque aterciopelado. Una voz masculina que igualmente podía ordenar inflexiblemente que susurrar palabras apasionadas al oído. El tipo de voz que prometía noches largas sin dormir y aventuras prohibidas.

-Para no faltar a la costumbre –dijo ella mientras entraba en el ascensor y se colocaba a su lado. Rookwood pulsó el botón con su dedo enguantado en cuero negro –El primer ministro suizo ha vuelto a echarse atrás. La neutralidad a veces es un engorro.

-La neutralidad no existe, es sólo cobardía –replicó el mago con tono acerado. Por lo general, Augustus era un hombre frío y flemático. Marlene nunca le había visto enfadarse ni alzar la voz, pero a veces, cuando hablaba de cosas que le irritaban, su expresión y su tono se endurecían tanto que a algunas personas les daba _respeto_.

-Pues hasta ahora les ha ido bien siendo cobardes. Aún no tienen ninguna víctima mortal ni mortífagos reclutando magos y brujas para sus filas, que se sepa.

Augustus se limitó a hacer una mueca desabrida con sus delgados labios. En ese momento el ascensor llegó a la primera planta y la puerta se abrió con un tintineo. El mago la invitó con un ademán a salir primero y Marlene lo hizo. Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Rookwood adaptaba sus largas zancadas a los pasos pequeños de ella. Era muy alto y ella apenas le llegaba por el hombro, pero nunca tenía que correr para seguirle el paso como le pasaba con los enérgicos e inquietos gemelos Prewett.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa, Marlene?

Marlene se detuvo y le miró a los ojos. Aquello era casi un ritual cada vez que coincidían a la salida del ministerio, generalmente un par de horas más tarde que el resto de los trabajadores. Entonces la miraba fijamente a los ojos y se ofrecía a acompañarla. Esas eran las únicas ocasiones en que la llamaba por su nombre de pila, el resto del tiempo era McKinnon.

Y de algún modo, eso hacía que a Marlene le fuera más complicado negarse.

-No es necesario, pero gracias igualmente, Augustus.

-¿Estás segura? –respondía él sin sorprenderse por su negativa. Marlene siempre se negaba –En estos tiempos es peligroso moverse solo por la ciudad. No querría que te sucediera nada.

Sus ojos negros, llenos de misterio y secretos, la miraban fijamente entonces. Era una mirada insistente e incisiva que a Marlene le hacía sentir como si estuviese desnudándola. Pero ella guardaba la compostura y le sostenía la mirada, sin avergonzarse ni amilanarse.

-No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme. Buenas noches, Augustus –replicaba.

Y sin más, continuaba andando y él ya no la seguía.

**o0o**

-Mirad quien se ha dignado a pasarse por aquí.

La voz burlona de Fabian Prewett siempre era la primera en recibirla cuando entraba en el destartalado salón de la antigua casa de Dumbledore, en el Valle de Godric. Todos los miembros de la Orden ya estaba allí, sentados sobre los sofás viejos cubiertos por sábanas raídas o en sillas de madera antiguas que crujían bajo su peso.

-Al contrario que tú, Fabian, he estado trabajando –replicaba Marlene con un falso tono duro. A los gemelos Prewett les encantaba meterse con ella siempre que podían, ahora que años de confianza habían minado el respeto que les imponía cuando estaban en Hogwarts y ella era prefecta.

-Eh, un respeto. Dorcas y yo estuvimos hasta tarde vigilando la casa del carcamal de Eddings.

Marlene echó un vistazo a Dorcas. Estaba sentada en una esquina del sofá grande, junto a Dearborn y Benjy Fenwick. Tenía ojeras y aire cansado, pero había un brillo travieso en los ojos que ni su expresión hermética podía ocultar.

-Ya –murmuró Marlene con un toque de sarcasmo escondido. Gideon dio una palmadita en el reposabrazos de su sillón para invitar a la joven a sentarse en él y ella obedeció, quitándose el pañuelo azul oscuro que siempre llevaba en torno al cuello. Dumbledore no estaba en la casa pero eso no era inusual. No solía aparecer en las reuniones de la Orden, y cuando lo hacía era síntoma de que las cosas iban mal o algo muy gordo había sucedido. Generalmente les daba órdenes a través de Ojoloco Moody o Elphias Doge, o les enviaba un Patronus.

-Bueno, si habéis acabado de parlotear –gruñó Ojoloco entrando en el salón, su pata de madera retumbando en el suelo polvoriento –deberíamos empezar la reunión. McKinnon, ¿estás segura de que no te ha seguido nadie?

El ojo mágico del auror se clavó en ella.

-He cumplido todas las precauciones habituales. Nadie me ha seguido.

Marlene a veces creía que desilusionarse y aparecerse en tres lugares distintos antes de llegar al cuartel de la Orden era algo bastante innecesario teniendo en cuenta que el lugar estaba protegido por un Fidelio, pero Ojoloco era inflexible con esas cosas. Decía que el más mínimo descuido podría ser fatal.

-Eso espero –rezongó Moody –La mayor parte de las guerras no se pierden contra el ejército más poderoso sino contra…

-…los mejores espías –corearon al unísono el resto de los presentes. Incluso el solemne Caradoc Dearborn lo hizo, dirigiendo una sonrisa de disculpa al auror después.

-Me alegra que sepáis tan bien la lección –espetó el auror malhumorado –Cualquiera puede ser un espía. No os fiéis de nadie –se acercó cojeando hasta un sillón con un muelle salido y se dejó caer sobre él –Ahora, McKinnon, haz el favor de enseñarnos tu patronus.

-¿Es realmente necesario? –preguntó con cansancio.

Nadie podía falsificar un Patronus y tampoco podía invocarse bajo los efectos de un Imperius, así que un método infalible para identificar a los miembros de la orden como tales.

La mirada de Ojoloco –con ambos ojos –fue respuesta suficiente, así que Marlene cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Un recuerdo feliz, se dijo. A su mente acudieron unas palabras dichas por una voz seductora.

"_No querría que te sucediera nada_".

Y una majestuosa águila plateada salió volando de su varita.

**o0o**

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa, Marlene?

-No te preocupes, Augustus, llegaré bien.

Él asintió sin expresión y se acomodó los guantes de cuero con aire ausente antes de clavar sus ojos en ella.

-Verás, Marlene, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo –dijo.

Marlene le miró con curiosidad y cautela. Su corazón empezó a bombear sangre con más fuerza de pura expectación por esa frase fuera del guión habitual.

-¿De qué se trata?

-No sé si este es el lugar más adecuado –insinuó él a media voz.

Marlene sintió como se le erizaba la piel de la nuca y una extraña debilidad le aflojaba el cuerpo.

-Estamos solos, Augustus –le recordó.

Solos en el Ministerio de Magia. La idea la inquietó ligeramente, pero también la ruborizó interiormente.

Rookwood pareció calibrar sus palabras y miró brevemente a su alrededor, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que la joven decía la verdad. Después se acercó un poco más a ella, con el paso largo y fluido de una pantera.

-Sabes que no soy un cobarde, ¿verdad, Marlene?

-Por supuesto que lo sé –replicó ella, desconcertada por sus palabras. ¿A dónde pretendía llegar?

-Quiero participar en esta guerra y acabar con toda esa escoria de los mortífagos –continuó él. Por primera vez desde que Marlene lo conocía, el inefable parecía un poco alterado, él, que siempre mantenía un control férreo sobre sus emociones –Pero Lawhead es un cobarde, no conseguiremos nada con él. Sólo se preocupa de tapar las muertes y los rumores para intentar convencer a la sociedad mágica de que todo va bien. Como ya sabes, eso no es cierto y de seguir así nos llevara a la perdición.

Marlene estaba tan sorprendida el arrebato de locuacidad y expresividad del mago que tardó unos segundos en responder. Jamás hubiera imaginado el descontento de tan grande de Rookwood con el primer Ministro, más teniendo en cuenta que era su jefe y el único que conocía la naturaleza de todas las misiones de los inefables.

-No desesperes, Augustus. No podrá seguir ocultando el peligro que supone este nuevo Mago oscuro –a Rookwood le vibró un pequeño tic en la mandíbula –y entonces actuará en consecuencia.

-¿Y cuánta gente morirá mientras tanto? –cuestionó él con desprecio –Quiero hacer algo, quiero _ayudar_.

Marlene dio un paso atrás, mirando al mago con recelo. No sabía a dónde quería llegar, pero no le gustaba el derrotero que estaba tomando esa conversación.

-¿Por qué me estás contando esto a mí, Rookwood? –le preguntó con dureza.

Él permaneció inmóvil, observándola durante unos segundos como si estuviera analizando su siguiente paso.

-Marlene, no soy idiota. Sé que existe una especie de orden que se dedica a combatir al Lord Tenebroso y quiero formar parte.

-No sé de qué me hablas –mintió ella con sequedad. Hasta esa extraña conversación siempre había confiado en Rookwood, pero jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hablarle de la Orden del Fénix. Sólo Dumbledore podía reclutar a nuevos miembros y todos estaban de acuerdo con esa norma.

Además, ¿cómo conocía Rookwood la existencia de la Orden? Ni siquiera el Ministro sabía de ella aún. Sólo podían tener una vaga idea los mortífagos a los que se habían enfrentado. ¿Eso significaba que…

-Sí que lo sabes –el tono del mago era frío pero aún insistente –Tú puedes ponerme en contacto con ellos, quiero entrar. Os seré útil, soy inefable, ¿recuerdas? Sé cosas que ni imagináis y que os podrían ser muy ventajosas.

-Deja de esforzarte, no conozco ninguna orden –repitió ella, tajante. Después miró su reloj de muñeca y frunció el ceño –Ahora si me disculpas, es tarde. Tengo cosas que hacer.

No espero a que Augustus le dijera nada, ni le deseó buenas noches. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y caminó con la espalda recta y paso acelerado hacia la salida.

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado, Marlene. Me iría lejos…con mi familia.

La voz de Rookwood era neutra, aparentemente inocente. El tipo de tono con el que se hablaría del tiempo o se desearía a alguien unas buenas vacaciones. Pero Marlene la recibió como lo que era, una frase a medio camino entre advertencia y amenaza.

Salió a toda prisa del ministerio y esa vez, no cumplió las precauciones habituales.

**o0o**

Marlene vivía con su familia en una pequeña casa de ladrillo de un barrio humilde de Londres. Sus padres y hermanos eran muggles que estaban muy orgullosos de que su primogénita hubiera resultado ser una bruja. Una bruja excelente, por si fuera poco, que había sido prefecta y premio anual y que había conseguido EXTASIS en todas sus asignaturas. Pronto había comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia y había protagonizado un rápido ascenso hasta ocupar una posición importante. Cuando su cotilla vecina, la señora Robinson, le preguntaba a los padres de Marlene a qué se dedicaba su hija, ellos respondían rebosantes de orgullo paternal, que trabaja en el Ministerio (por supuesto, no especificaban que se trataba del de magia, no el muggle). Su hermano pequeño, Tommy, la seguía a todas partes cuando estaba en casa, usando un rotulador de color azul como varita y tratando de imitar los hechizos que había visto realizar a su hermana 'Marlie'. Los mellizos Steven y Zoe, sus otros hermanos, trataban de sobornarla para que limpiara sus habitaciones o les hiciera sus deberes por obra de magia. Eran una familia humilde pero feliz, y aunque Marlene tenía los medios suficientes para vivir por propia cuenta, había decidido quedarse con ellos un tiempo más porque le encantaba verlos todos los días. Esa noche de Noviembre se apareció en el diminuto jardín, sin tomar más preocupaciones para no ser vista que hacerlo detrás de un desgarbado abeto. Abrió la puerta de casa e irrumpió ruidosamente en el salón. Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá del salón con los pies sobre la mesa, aprovechando que su esposa estaba en la cocina y no podía verle. Steven holgazaneaba en el otro sofá, viendo la tele. Zoe bajaba en esos momentos por las escaleras con un pijama indecentemente corto para esa época del año y el teléfono pegado a lo oreja.

-Hola Marlie –la saludó distraídamente, apartándose por un instante el teléfono de la boca.

-¿Qué pasa, tesoro? –la interrogó su madre saliendo de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos en un paño.

-¿Y Tommy? ¿dónde está Tommy? –preguntó Marlene cerrando la puerta con una mano y echándole rápidamente varios hechizos no verbales para sellarla.

-Está arriba, durmiendo –respondió la señora McKinnon, sorprendida por la expresión de miedo de su hija -¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Tenemos que irnos, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes! ¡Rápido, coged lo imprescindible!

-Pero, cariño –dijo su padre levantándose del sofá y rascándose la cabeza, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso -¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-¿Y por qué tenemos que irnos? –preguntó Steven con insolencia, sin moverse del sofá.

-¡Corremos peligro! –explicó Marlene, alterada –No tengo tiempo para explicároslo, pero en cinco minutos os quiero a todos aquí con lo indispensable. Voy a por Tommy.

Sin añadir más, Marlene subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hermano menor. Tenía un ridículo dibujo pegado a la puerta junto a unas palabras escritas con la torpe caligrafía de un infante "_Prohibido el paso a Stevens y Zoes_". Marlene no se paró a mirarlo con una sonrisa como solía hacer, sólo abrió la puerta bruscamente y encendió la luz. Tommy dormía en su cama, en posición fetal y tapado hasta la nariz. Sólo se veía su pelo castaño, del mismo tono que el de Marlene y un poco de su blanca frente.

La bruja se acercó rápidamente y lo despertó con toda la suavidad que fue capaz de reunir. El pequeño abrió sus ojos somnolientos y brillantes para mirar a su hermana.

-Hola Marlie, ¿ya es hora de ir al cole?

-No, cariño, aún es temprano –le explicó ella tratando de disimular el temblor de su voz –pero hoy vamos a hacer una excursión. Voy a vestirte, cogeremos a tu peluche _Toffe_ y nos reuniremos con mamá, papá y los mellizos en el hall, para marcharnos de inmediato. ¿De acuerdo?

Él niño asintió, frotándose los ojos con una mano. Marlene lo ayudó a incorporarse y le pasó un jersey por la cabeza. Mientras Tommy sacaba sus manitas por las mangas de la prenda, Marlene le calzó sus deportivas favoritas y le dio un abrigo. Una vez se lo puso, lo cogió de la mano y se dirigió con él hacia las escaleras. Acababan de salir de la habitación cuando la ventana estalló en pedazos. Montones de cristales saltaron en todas direcciones mientras Marlene cubría a su hermano como acto reflejo, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.

-Tommy, corre a buscar a papá y mamá y diles que cojan el coche y os vayáis sin mí. Yo os alcanzaré después, ¿de acuerdo? –le susurró al oído. Tommy abrió la boca para replicar –No me discutas, ¡hazlo!

El pequeño asintió con un puchero y salió corriendo escaleras abajo mientras Marlene se volvía con la varita en la mano hacia el interior de la habitación. Rookwood ya estaba allí, impecable como siempre, vestido con la túnica negra de los mortífagos, pero sin mascara. La miraba desapasionadamente, con un rictus casi despectivo en los labios.

-Tendrías que haberte dado más prisa, Marlene –dijo él y de no ser porque Marlene sabía que era imposible, hubiera jurado que había rabia escondida en sus palabras.

-Deja ir a mi familia, ellos no tienen nada que ver –pidió serenamente, manteniendo la varita en alto.

-Lo sé, pero son asquerosos muggles. No te disgustes, pronto estarán muertos. Me ocuparé de que sea rápido e indoloro.

-Qué considerado –espetó ella con ironía, pero las manos y las piernas le temblaban y los ojos comenzaban a nublársele.

-En realidad lo soy, aunque no puedas apreciarlo. Es una pena que hayamos tenido que llegar a esto. No me hubiera importado que vivieras, aunque seas una sangre sucia. Pero no quisiste hablarme de la Orden del Fénix y después de nuestra conversación sospechabas mi verdadera identidad. Soy un espía muy valioso de mi Señor y es de vital importancia que permanezca en el Ministerio, así que se ha hecho necesario eliminarte. Pero siéntete honrada, Marlene, he pedido encargarme yo mismo.

-Estás hecho todo un romántico, Augustus –se mofó ella, mirándole con todo el odio que era capaz de sentir. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente tonta para confiar en Rookwood hasta las últimas consecuencias ni para permitirse enamorarse de él, pero si lo había considerado algo parecido a un amigo. Alguien que podría ser _algo más_ cuando la guerra terminara.

Y ahora él iba a matarla, y luego iría por su familia. Podría batirse en duelo con él, incluso era posible que ya lo hubiera hecho estando él oculto por su máscara. Pero si perdía, no sólo moriría ella, también lo haría toda su familia. No podía permitirse correr riesgos, no podía permitirse fallar. Tenía una sola oportunidad de de salvar a sus seres queridos.

-Vamos, Marlene, no seas melodramática, eso no es digno de ti –replicó el mago tenebroso con calma y alzó la varita hacia ella, pero antes de poder atacarla, Marlene ya estaba gritando su hechizo.

-¡_Expecto patronus_! –bramó y un chorro plateado salió de su varita y tomó la forma de un águila que planeó por la habitación con sus majestuosas alas extendidas.

"_Ayuda. Mortífagos en mi casa_" pensó Marlene. Una vez recibido el mensaje que debía llevar a los miembros de la orden del Fénix, el patronus atravesó a Rookwood sin dañarle y desapareció volando por la ventana.

-¡_Duro_! –lanzó Rookwood aprovechando que Marlene había quedado desprotegida al lanzar el hechizo. Un poderoso rayo violáceo embistió a la bruja, golpeándola en el pecho y derribándola en el acto. Marlene cayó al suelo rígida y paralizada, como si fuera de roca. Ni siquiera pudo gritar, porque no podía separar las los labios, estaba petrificada.

Sólo pudo ver a Rookwood cuando irrumpió en su campo de visión, pues ni siquiera podía mover los ojos. El mortífago se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, con una mueca de irritación.

-¿Un patronus? –le espetó, como si se sintiera profundamente decepcionado –No soy un dementor. ¿Es que ni siquiera pensabas defenderte? ¿Has malgastado tu _única_ oportunidad de atacarme invocando un Patronus?

Marlene hubiera sonreído burlonamente de haber podido. Rookwood ni siquiera sospechaba que en poco más de un minuto la Orden del Fénix al completo se personaría allí y le atraparía. Puede que ella no viviera para verlo, pero él acabaría pudriéndose en Azkaban y con un poco de suerte, su familia sobreviviría.

-En fin, es una lastima, pero no tengo tiempo de detenerme. Tu familia está dándose a la fuga y no puedo dejar supervivientes. No es mi estilo.

Rookwood le pasó una mano bajo la nuca para alzarle el rostro un poco y se inclinó sobre ella. Por un instante, Marlene pensó con horror que iba a besarla, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros, con su boca suspendida sobre la de ella.

-Adiós, dulce Marlene –susurró con su indiferencia habitual mancillada por algo que se parecía a una desapasionada lastima. Y sin más miramientos, acarició con su varita el sedoso cuello de la joven, retirando su pañuelo azul unos centímetros, y murmuró un _Avada Kedavra_.

Rookwood observó con atención como la vida se extinguía del cuerpo de la bruja con un fogonazo de luz verde. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba muerta, le quitó el pañuelo azul del cuello y se lo llevó a los labios. Estaba impregnado de la sutil y elegante esencia de Marlene y su tacto era suave pero resistente, como ella.

Soltó a la joven y se puso en pie con la prenda en la mano. Escuchó el motor del coche de los McKinnon acelerando y recordó que aún tenía trabajo por hacer. Se guardó el pañuelo bajo la capa de mortífago, echó una última mirada al rostro inerte de la bruja y salió de la habitación a acabar con lo que quedaba de los McKinnon.

* * *

Sabemos que Marlene Mckinnon fue una de las mejores brujas de su época así que me pareció que tenía sentido que trabajara en el Ministerio y coincidiera allí con Rookwood. Creo que Rowling nunca especificó el puesto de Rookwood pero pensé que le quedaba bien ser inefable. El resto vino sólo. En vista de que el ministro en esa época tampoco debía de ser muy competente (sino Dumbledore no hubiera necesitado fundar la orden) creo que Voldemort querría averiguar algo sobre ella y Rookwood era el elemento apropiado. Marlene murió asesinada junto a toda su familia y si averigüó la verdadera identidad de Rookwood es lógico que él quisiera eliminarla. En fin, me encantan los personajes de esta época, así que de paso aprovecho para pediros que me recomendéis fics de ellos que conozcais, ya que no salen en el buscador la mayoría de ellos T.T

Un beso y gracias por leer :)!

Con cariño, **Dry**!

PD: _Me voy a comprar pan_. "guiño, guiño".


End file.
